Beauty
by Purity's Tears
Summary: First fic in a long time. Mimi has mixed emotions about Matt. She finds those emotions. MIMATO 4 EVER!


Author's Note:Okay, I know I haven't had a new story in a while. Just a warning. This is a (Drumroll Please) MIMATO! Okay I know. Surprise, surprise! Really. I don't think it' s possible for me to write something other than a Mimato. Oh, and before I forget. This fic is dedicated to you (Yes you!) the one reading this right now. Without your reviews I would have stopped writing a long time ago. As always ;-) ENJOY!   
  
Beauty   
  
"Digi-Port open!" cried Yolei. With that all of us transported into the digital world. It had been so long since all eight of us and the three new kids had all been in the Digital World together. In fact I can't even remember one time that we were all in the Digital World together. But unfortunatly, the Digital World doesn't come with first class seats going into it. So when we were all transported into it We all landed on top of eachother.   
  
"Davis that's my head!" yelled Yolei. As Davis struggled to get off the top of the pile. "Watch where your stepping Yolei!" yelled Cody. Soon everyone had gotten off of each other except me and Matt. I blushed as I noticed we were on top of eachother. I saw him blush too as he realized and quickly got off.   
  
As we walked, I was in another world. For al I cared they could be talking about our history assignment. I was off dreaming about me and Matt together in the Digital World. If only I wasn't so chicken then it wouldn't be so hard to get him to like me. But chicken is what I am.   
  
"What do you think Mimi?" asked Izzy. This brought me out of my dreamland. "What?" I asked dazed. "I said what do think of a 900 hundred megaherd computer with a free internet access and CD burner?" asked Izzy in his computer language. Izzy has his own language. Only Ken can understand it. And to the rest of us it's foreign. "Why would you want to burn a Cd?" asked Joe.   
Izzy sighed.   
  
I went back to my dreamworld. As we walked everything around me blacked out except Matt. All I could see was him. All I could think of was him. I saw him turn around and look at me. I felt my heart freeze. "Mimi?" he asked. His voice echoed through my head. I wanted to respond but it seemed impossible. Someone was shaking me.   
  
"MIMI! ARE YOU IN THERE?" yelled Yolei shaking me vigurously. I was once again tugged out of my dreamworld. "Wha-?" I asked. "You looked like you were in another dimension." said Izzy. "Nah, she looked like a zombie from the movie The Zombies with Pink Hair." said Davis. Tai quickly clasped his hand over Davis's mouth. "He didn't meen it Mimi!" yelled T.K.   
  
I sighed. Everybody looked at me expecting me to go balistic on Davis. "Well, your no beauty queen yourself either." I said softly.Davis looked at me bug eyed. "You mean your not going to jump all over him and pound until he's dead?" asked Yolei in surprise. I sighed again and kept on walking. "She's been acting really weird. What do you think's wrong with her?" Tai asked Matt. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" Matt said. "Well, maybe because your head over heals in ga ga in love with her." said Tai. "Tai!" Matt yelled.   
  
We kept on walking. We finally reached a cliff. I stood on the edge of it looking down at the black hole at the bottom of it. From where we were standing it looked like an endless infinite hole that never seemed to end. It looked deeper than the deepest sea. Bigger than a black hole in outer space. I let my mind drift. It was really beautiful up here. I was so wrapped up in my emotion I didn't here Lillymon yell "look out!" as Tai bumped into me. I didn't know they were even fighting.   
  
As my feet gave way to the air beneath me I couldn't even think of anything. I knew I was falling. Falling to fast. Like I was falling out of the life cycle. I saw Matt jump after. "What are you doing you fool!" I wanted to shout. But my muscles wouldn't respond. I felt his hand grasp mine. We were falling. Together.   
  
As we fell I looked into his eyes. They were full of determination. To save me. He had given up his life just to attempt to save mine. My eyes released a couple of tears. Only these tears flew upward splashing Matt's face. I saw his hand reach up and grab an edge on the cliff. Than we rappidly stopped falling.   
  
We just hung there like a human vine. "Let go!" I yelled at him. He looked down at me in surprise. "Are you trying to be suicidel?! I'm not letting you go, now hold on!" he yelled. I could tell his hand was slipping from the edge. We needed help. Bad. It wouldn't help if I let go so I hung on because if I let go, he'd just come after me.   
  
While we dangled there. It occured to me that Joe wouldn't have jumped after me. Neither would the rest of them because they didn't care about me the way Matt did. He cared about me. He really did. "If we don't live through this. I just want to thank you for caring." I said softly. I thought he didn't hear me. But amazingly he did. "I've always cared about you." he said matter-of-factly. "If we don't live threw this, I want you to know I love you" I said sincerely.   
  
He looked down at me.But he didn't look shocked. He looked contented. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those same words from you." he said. Palmon's vines stretched down and grabbed Matt's arm. She started to pull us up. But soon after the vines began to sway and jerk. "We're to much weight!" I yelled. I couldn't do that to Palmon. So I let go of Matt's arm.   
  
"Mimi!" he yelled. I saw him get smaller and smaller as I fell into the darkness. I fell for an awful long time. Finally I saw the bottom. Dark damp and cold. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. When it came it hurt like all of the things I've ever felt in my life. I fell limp. I couldn't move or think. It was a struggle to breath since I knew I had crushed most of my bones.   
  
As Matt was quickly pulled up by Palmon the other's helped him up. "Where's Mimi?" asked Yolei. "She let go." said Matt. "Why the heck would she do that?" asked Joe. "I don't know, maybe because she didn't want to hurt Palmon." said Matt. "We've got to help her." said Sora climbing on Birdramon's back. Matt and the others also climbed on their digimon's back. They all hurried to the bottom.   
  
When they finally got their there was very little light. Matt hopped Garurumon's back and ran to where Mimi was laying limp on the ground.   
  
I heard them coming. Matt was here. I heard him run over to me. I slowly fluttered my eyes open. "Mimi." he said in relief. "It hurts" I wimpered. "Try to get up." said Joe. I slowly tried to steady myself on my arms. My left hand first and than my-owe! I collapsed on the ground. My right hand was broken.   
  
"Take it easy." said Cody. I tried again leaning against a rock. I unsteadily leaned against it panting. "Are you okay?" asked Tai. "No." I said annoyed. Tears filled my eyes. They ran down my cheeks as I slumped down again.   
  
Matt sat down next to me. I leaned against him. "It's okay" he said.   
  
It took a while but I eventually healed and me and Matt became inseprable.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*The End~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*


End file.
